User blog:TinyDragons98/My Tiny Monsters Drawings
TinyDragons98's Tiny Monsters Drawings Here are some drawings I made of some of the monsters. I'm trying to make versions of them that would seem more realistic. Hope you enjoy! Please comment on what you think. 'Basic Element Monsters' Plant Monster Here is the first of my drawings, the Adult Plant Monster. I wanted to really emphasize the ugliness of a swampy, viney, big-mouthed monster, so I included many twisted leaves, sprouting mushrooms, and mucky vines. I even gave it a nose, which the original design doesn't include. Ice Monster Here is the Ice Monster! He is walking around, basically. I know in the game he walks around most of the time, so I thought that pose was fitting. Earth Monster The Earth Monster, one of my favorites to draw, hasn't changed much in my drawing. The main edit that I made was the emphasis on the jaw and skull shape. He has many wrinkles, as actual rhinos do. Water Monster Another one I enjoyed drawing. The main design of this was based on the Lochness Monster/Nessie, and a prehistoric dinosaur that lived underwater. He has an ancient look with holes and scratches in his webbed appendages. Shadow Monster This is such a cool monster to begin with. It has the same glowing fur design as the normal, but the head and body are made to resemble a real wolf. I didnt want such a beautiful tail to just stick out, so I decided to wrap it around the Shadow Monster's lower body. Also, I put the moon in the background because I figured it would match:) Shadow Monster v.2 I love the shadow monster like crazy. This is my favorite drawing I've done I hope it's your's too. I heard that the Shadow Monster's special animation was just it opening its mouth wide... that bores me to death. So, I decided to display the Shadow Monster and the dark powers that it SHOULD have. I think using shadowy magic to alter the earth is a lot more special than opening your mouth real wide...XD So here you have it. Light Monster A lynx. The same design is present, but the appendages coming from the ring on its neck are transformed into wings, becuase the whole Light concept makes me think of something angelic. 'Plant Hybrid Monsters' Sporespark Monster Here is my drawing of the Sporespark Monster. I also had the pleasure of making this one ugly:) I saw that it had fat rolls, if you will, under its chin. So i made him fat! He has big arms with chubby hands, and small feet, The electric bolts on his mushroom head are combining together to make an electric ball. Tree Monster My second favorite drawing of all that I've done far. I love the twisted roots and unpredictable directions of the branches. If you look pretty close, you can see a Baby Air Monster on one of its brances. Not necessarily needed, but not useless :D Bug Monster I wasn't completely sure whether or not Bug was a praying mantis(given its hands) or a Grasshopper(given it's legs and feet), so I just went with praying mantis. The original design only has hands and two legs, but this one has hands and 4 legs like an actual mantis. This one was suggested by a Wikia Contributor. encourage those of you contributors who haven't made an account to do so, that way I can be more specific when I give suggestion shout outs. 'Fire Hybrid Monsters ' Frozenflame Monster Thanks to JtheLioness' request, I give you the Frozenflame Monster! Based on a Sabertooth from the Ice Age, the design stays pretty much the same. Check out JtheLioness' page of drawings here: J the Lioness's Artwork Frozenflame Monster v.2 Here is the second version of the Frozenflame monster. He's roaring... but you probably already knew that. Flare Monster Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here is what I came up with today. Horses truly are beautiful animals, and not to mention complex and muscular. Hope you like! Flamegust Monster A Wikia Contributor asked for this one. The wings are made to look much more real. Thanks to JtheLioness, I learned that Flamegust is actually a griffin, not a hippogryph, that's why it has no hooves! XD 'Ice Hybrid Monsters' More Coming soon! 'Electric Hybrid Monsters' Tailwind Monster One of the cutest monsters in the game, in my opinion. He has his arms and legs outstretched, as if he was flying. His tail doesnt look too realistic, but thats all I could make of it...(I'd rather not put a lot of random lighning bolts opposed to one large one) Strike Monster This one is probably the creepiest one I've drawn so far XD. A Wikia Contributor also suggested this one. It's one I've been thinking about doing, but I just couldn't get a handle on it. It was time-consuming with all the scales. 'Earth Hybrid Monsters' Cinder Monster The Cinder Monster is just a simple armadillo with a rock shell. He wasnt changed much at all, just made to look more realistic. Memorial Monster The first limited edition monster released. It is an American Bison. As pretty much all Ice Hybrids do, the Memorial Monster has a pile of snow on its back, along with some patriotic stars. 'Water Hybrid Monsters' ' ' Shockwave Monster Here is the Shockwave Monster, thanks to a request from Spectreofflame. The main changes are the webbed fins on the shoulders, which are usually just golden lump-thingys, and the lightning bolts on its side go up to its chest. Icefloe Monster Requested by a Wikia Contributor. It's the original design, just with the extra fins of an actual hammerhead shark(which doesn't usully have a fin in between its eyes....). Spitfire Monster I hope everybody is happy with this long-awaited monster. Several people have recomended that I draw this one, but I just haven't been able to get the hang of it, and all my attempts turned out to be garbage- until now :) I'm proud of it, and I hope it lives up to everybodies expectations. But if it doesn't.... that's your problem! XD Bayou Monster This drawing is probably the biggest difference from the actual design. Ive added much more vines and leaves, it is skinnier and more muscular, and certainly seems more vicious :D It was kind of in spur of the moment when JtheLioness agreed with a Wikia Contributor's suggestion for this monster. 'Air Hybrid Monsters' ' ' Independence Monster Wanted to get this one on here before it's July 5th! When I looked at it in pencil I thought- this looks like any other eagle. So, I added the awesome U.S. colors to make it actually look like the Independce monster and only that. You've been asking, so here he is! 'Shadow Hybrid Monsters' More Coming Soon! 'Light Hybrid Monsters' Sunstone Monster This is probably another of my favorites. One of the newest monsters, the circular rock design is what I admire most about this monster. Just as I did the light monster, I added wings to this one's appendages. I am looking to make Brimstone soon. I am no longer active with this blog. Please DO NOT leave your requests in the comments below. Thanks for visiting! Category:Blog posts